User talk:E4439Qv5
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fossil Fighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vivosaurs page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Thank you Sannse. I will most certainly be checking those out. E4439Qv5 (talk) 17:24, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I did read it, but what is 'Small Talk'?!?! Dimetrodongold AKA Shifty Hopper P.S I left a message for you on my talk page. "Small talk" is conversation. Pardon my archaic phrases. E4439Qv5 (talk) 04:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Do you want me to make you an account? E4439Qv5 (talk) 04:49, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I can't wait for it! Dimetrodongold AKA Shifty Hopper It's done. E4439Qv5 (talk) 04:59, August 30, 2012 (UTC) THANKS SO MUCH! But what's the password? Dimetrodongold password21 E4439Qv5 (talk) 05:03, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Can you sign in? E4439Qv5 (talk) 05:06, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Not anymore! It said password21 was wrong and I said I forgot my password and it sent a new one to the email that I didn't change! Please help! I can't login! Okay, it worked now. I just had the caps lock on. Ignore m last message here. Dimetrodongold (talk) No no its from a game that was the best game ubfunkeys i will never forget it *tear drop* UbUb (talk) 19:54, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the link!! I made a page called Herbivorus Vivosaurs and it is missing many of them. I need some help over there, please! Uh, E4439Qv5, someone went very earlier and put on the Sungari page that Sungari's available in RAINBOW CANYON YELLOW! What was that for?! The guy who edited it was a 'Wikia Contributior'. Dimetrodongold (talk) Lawl. All I can say is if you know it's wrong, revert it. And if you feel like that's not enough, you can leave him/her a message. E4439Qv5 (talk) 05:50, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Did you have fun in the Multiverse? Dimetrodongold (talk) Uh huh! And I creamed you on Sky Dive! E4439Qv5 (talk) 01:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but I really gave you a beating in Paint War. Note: I made a page called Dako yesterday. Would you please fix it up, if there's something wrong with it. !!! Oops. Dimetrodongold (talk) Is Dako an official Vivo? E4439Qv5 (talk) 02:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC) No, but I still need you to fix the page. Hnurrr... I don't know if I should... It shouldn't really be on the main wiki... E4439Qv5 (talk) 02:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I guess. But you can at least look at it. Dimetrodongold (talk) 02:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright, but I'd like to change it into a Forum Page like I did with the infamous Chat Room. E4439Qv5 (talk) 02:21, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Well like Coelanth Power, Random Breath, and other skills like that, Dako Dissaster will probably inflict only the bad status effects. Infection doesn't have an icon or symbol or something else, so Infection most likely won't be included. Dimetrodongold (talk) I just moved Dako to Forum:Dako. Old links to the page will redirect to it at its new location. This also should keep the page safe in case a no-nonsense, standardizing wiki editor comes along. E4439Qv5 (talk) 02:40, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Too late. :( I already moved it in a blog post. Dimetrodongold (talk) No you didn't. The page exists in the forums. You are attempting to re-create the page as a Blog post. E4439Qv5 (talk) 02:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Dako's done! I finished up the Dako blog post! Everybody rejoice! It's new done! Woo hoo! Dimetrodongold (talk) ... I had it as a forum page already, though! E4439Qv5 (talk) 03:21, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Why not look at it though? Dimetrodongold (talk) I did. I even added a link to it. E4439Qv5 (talk) 03:40, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I know it isn't a character or Vivosaur, but it does involve them Methinks you're stretching the reach too far. It's about the cup. It's not a Vivosaur. E4439Qv5 (talk) 22:03, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I did, and the start was really funny. I have a fun link too. Clubpenguin.com Dimetrodongold (talk) Please read! Uuuuhhhhhh.... okay, sorry it took a long time to sign in, but I had to do Division and it took ''FOREVER. ''But I'm back now! Although you're probably logged out by now. Dimetrodongold (talk) Thanks for signing back in! 03:20, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi, UB E4439Qv5! What was the new page you made on my Wiki? Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:19, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Archaeo.png|It says these are some of the newest photos, but they were already there before. What's going on here? Parium.png Edapho.png Sungari.png Page? I added no page to your wiki. Not yet, anyways. I'm wrestling with the idea of a Ben/Zoe romance story, but I'm definitely entering foreign territory. What do you think? E44: Talk to me, or 04:30, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Sounds really cool! Also, this should intrest you. Go to YouTube. Visit the user InsidersNetwork's channel. Go to the playlist 'Road to Captain ThinkNoodles'. In the series, Speedy Catfish (Who is nicknamed ThinkNoodles) completes Poptropica islands without help, and he tends to make dumb mistakes at many points in the game. I've seen all the episodes! Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:33, September 12, 2012 (UTC) As a reference to Ned Noodlehead? (The most amazing comic book geek I have ever met?)E44: Talk to me, or 04:37, September 12, 2012 (UTC) No, but did you see it yet? Also, I have an all-new signature! It goes like this, being all crossed through. Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:39, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll check it out when I'm not preoccupied with other things. Is that really your new signature? E44: Talk to me, or 04:50, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Yep. I find it really funny. Dimetrodongold (talk) 05:01, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Did you know that I've beaten Cole in two turns once? I was using Team Power, which had a rank 15 Metri, a rank 18 Seidon, and a rank 20 Nigo. (Reserves were a Squiro and Ryden, who I named Flunky and Short Change!) Cole was obviously faster than me, so he got the first attack. Metri was down in one hit, earning me 450 FP (Yes, I'm a level 19). I used an Ocean Impact (Seidon's team attack) and Cole's whole team had low LP. He didn't do much damage on his turn. Then I used another Ocean Impact, and his whole team went down. Dimetrodongold (talk) 02:47, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Just goes to show, Boneysaurs have pathetic LP. E44: Talk to me, or 03:04, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Yep. What's the least turns you've taken to best someone? Dimetrodongold (talk) My record is for the longest CPU battle. There's this one fossil fighter in Rivet Ravine who'll pop up occasionally when you dig up a Jewel Rock or Red-boned Fossil Rock. He has an Alectro (Rank 3, starts in AZ) and Metria (Lower rank, either 1 or 2 in the SZ). His strategy is on every other turn he has his Alectro use Poison Breath (he only amasses 90 FP a turn). The counter is to have a Coelo on your side Neutralize the poison from the attacker. As he does nothing else unless his Alectro goes down, you can drag this battle out indefinitely. I think I went 72 turns one time before getting bored and OHKOing both his Vivos. I still find it funny, however. E44: Talk to me, or 03:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC) How do you add 'Sections' with edit links on pages? And how do you make a link o somebody's user page? 03:37, September 13, 2012 (UTC)03:37, September 13, 2012 (UTC)Dimetrodongold (talk) This is something I would like you to know. The MOST turns I've taken was over 30, but I can't even remember how many it took. There's this guy in the Bonehemoth with a Spino, an Einio, and an E-Raptor. He never uses the E-Raptor till the other two are done. I wanted to know what E-Raptor's Ttacks look like, since he's so rare. It took 4 to 7 turns beating up the first two, but the E-Raptor took several. I just let him attack my Spinax. However, most of the time he used 'E-Rams', which are very weak. I caught a few Random Cutters, but I had to see an E-Bomb in action. Eventually, however, I was motivated to get the battle over with, since the E-Raptor only had 6 LP at that time. So, I used a Nigo Stomp. And he was done. Dimetrodongold (talk) 03:44, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Would you PLEASE help me add a video to my user page? The one I want is the Road to Captain ThinkNoodles episode for Spy Island. Go to the youtube channel 'Insidersnetwork', go to the playlist 'Road to Captain ThinkNoodles', and look at the Spy Island episode. I need the URL for it, which I entered perfectly, although I can't seem to make it work, no matter what I try and do. if I jump up, if I go here. It's like a... a box around me that I... just can't pass. ~~ ThinkNoodles trying to get in the B.A.D Headquarters 00:05, September 15, 2012 (UTC)00:05, September 15, 2012 (UTC) This should interest you. E44! I have a little Fossil Fighters Champions 'journal' on my wiki, but I can't make the start! Also, me and Ub made a page called 'Make Yor Own Vivosaur Here!'. His idea was Z-Raptor, who sounded a little too overpowered. My idea was a lot better (In my opinion). It was B-Zino. Info about both of them are on the wiki! When will you post your Bob/Zoe story? I already made a page for it, but it apparently has body paying attention to it. Dimetrodongold (talk) 01:39, September 16, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE ROAD TO CAPTAIN THINKNOODLES EPISODE!!!!!! Will you please watch it now? Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:09, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Glad to have you back again. Dimetrodongold (talk) 06:22, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, E4439Qv5! It's been some time since the last time here! I got my new signature back! Dimetrodongold (talk) 06:22, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Y U NO USE THE DISCUSSION PAGE!?!?! I mean, hi Dimetrodongold! Yeah, it's been a while. I got tied up in my schoolwork (English, mostly. Lord of the Flies is time consuming). I see you reverted your signature to normal. That makes one of us. I like mine too much to let it go. E44: Talk to me, or 03:01, September 19, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean back to normal? The only reason I haven't been using it is because: I've mainly been on the iPad for wikis, and I completely forgot about the signature. Dimetrodongold (talk) 03:45, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I was talking about the new section heading. No strikethrough there. E44: Talk to me, or 03:53, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh. 04:28, September 19, 2012 (UTC)04:28, September 19, 2012 (UTC)04:28, September 19, 2012 (UTC)~ That video was so funny. Have you seen it yet? Dimetrodongold (talk) 03:54, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I saw... most of it. I skipped some of the filler when he was trying to get to the top of Toupeé Terrace w/o the laser pen. What do you think of this "Ultimate Shockwave" dude? Is he for real? E44: Talk to me, or 04:09, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I would highly recommend the whole thing. At one point, e was so close, but fell off, without even touching a laser! Tha was SO funny when he Putin the mustache glasses.... 04:12, September 20, 2012 (UTC) The funniest part was every time he took the bowtie off, he needed to use it about 5 seconds later. E44: Talk to me, or 04:14, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I knew that, but I think it's when he tryed going back to the Bistro, and the crazy music plays, and he says Dr.Spyglass isn't helpful. That scene with the windows was still pretty funny, though. Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:34, September 20, 2012 (UTC) E44, I'm not finishing the WHOLE list of Mid-Range Vivosaurs AND linking them. Please fix it, and add the rest of them (And maybe a photo)! Dimetrodongold (talk) 00:22, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Announcing the winner! Because he missed two events, without farther a doubt, Ultimate Shockwave is the winner! That eans he gets to stay! Dimetrodongold (talk) 03:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC) E44: Talk to me, or 03:26, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for help with the Range thing! Dimetrodongold (talk) 05:14, September 22, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. E44: Talk to me, or 05:16, September 22, 2012 (UTC) My apologies. I had Mandarin work, so I had to keep tha window open, but forgot I had the chat too. TDD25 (talk) 04:24, September 25, 2012 (UTC) As for Large Carnivores... Super Evolvers are not allowed to participate in any of the three battle royales, standing to reason that they have no diet or era. Delete or remove the Super Evolvers, it's your choice. I'll do what you need me to do. TDD25 (talk) 04:26, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Wynaut? TDD25 (talk) 04:33, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, red! Well, it looks like you're back after a time travel back to the Triassic Period, back 1000000 years ago. Just kidding! So, how was your trip to your grandparents for four days, lasting October 8 to October 12? Dimetrodongold (talk) 00:38, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Remarkably unremarkable. I was absolutely loaded... with homework. I doubt I would've had time to work on the wiki. There was an upside, though. I nabbed a copy of Jurassic Park: Dinosaur Battles for a mere $0.80! I plan on testing it out tonight! XD E44: Talk to me, or 00:46, October 13, 2012 (UTC) HOW COME NOBODY TELLS ME ABOUT UPDATES ANYMORE?!!?!!? Dimetrodongold (talk) 06:02, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Woo hoo! I beat you to the Mask thing! I. Didn't let you become a god! I did it! I did it! I did it! Oh, and by the way, I passed 1,001 edits! Does victory dance Dimetrodongold (talk) 06:24, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Also, the 'Five named Clive' part was from Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, and I'm wondering why I'm the boy who cried name tag, and why I didn't pass the inspection, and how I waited till literally the last minute to finish my boating school essay, and why money talks, and why the money wants me to buy princess costumes, corn dogs, and diapers, and why Rodrick named his band Löded Diper to make it look cooler, and why I left my socks on the TV as a reminder to take out the trash this morning because Dad told me to, and why Ima Cagedtoon. Dimetrodongold (talk) 02:55, October 16, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. Dimetrodongold (talk) 02:37, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine. Some trees in my back yard broke, and the branches fell on my roof. We still have electricity though. 16:25, October 30, 2012 (UTC) DinonerdDC Dude, a Spammer named Zongazonga has come to attack our Wiki. Help us stand up against him. DinonerdDC (talk) 02:57, November 8, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC Would you PLEASE STOP going to Chat without telling me?! And can you tell me who was on it with you?!?!?!!?! And can you say everything you and the person were saying?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!! Dimetrodongold (talk) 02:02, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm on Chat right now. Dimetrodongold (talk) 02:52, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Can you tell me the whole conversation that happened after I left Chat? I already knew this kind of thing would happen. I hope so, although considering the time, you're probably already asleep and will have forgotten the entire line of messages by tomorrow. Dimetrodongold (talk) 08:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Monoblossj, TDD25 and I kept on brainstorming ideas for TDD's fanfic. Mono dropped out at about 10:45/10:50, so TDD25 and I just made pleasant conversation for about fifteen minutes after that. Nothing too interesting happened, aside from him kicking me at the end. Hitmonlee style. *smiles while shaking head*. E44: Talk to me, or 16:50, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, If you're around, Chat's open. TDD25 (talk) 03:11, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I HATE EVERY LAST BIT OF MY TIMING OFFICALLY! Dimetrodongold (talk) 07:30, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Dude, it's not my problem. E44: Talk to me, or 07:32, November 18, 2012 (UTC) New profile picture I see. I assume it's you? TDD25 (talk) 00:21, November 20, 2012 (UTC) How Professional. DinonerdDC (talk) 02:35, November 20, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC Yes, that's me. And thank you! I've been meaning to whip out the ol' bowler for a while now. E44: Talk to me, or 06:32, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok, unban Uhh, you can unban now. I'm on chat now!!! Dimetrodongold (talk) 02:16, November 22, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY THANKSGIVING DinonerdDC (talk) 17:52, November 22, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC I was playing a Randomized Emerald version and I found a Parasect. Guess what I named it, lol :) DinonerdDC GET ON CHAT Derpnerd 02:22, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Dude, there was another spammer who was advertising random stuff. I deleted his comment.\Derpnerd 22:07, November 29, 2012 (UTC) There's something funny I'd like to show you. Consider searching for "ToonTown Hilarious Bans." It was so funny! That's also where I got the Ok Ok Ok Ok Ok from. Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:35, December 1, 2012 (UTC)